Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to digital media and, more specifically, to a system and method for synchronized playback of streaming digital content.
Description of the Related Art
One popular model for consumer content delivery involves transmitting digital content files from a content server directly to a content player via a communications network. The content server is typically a computer system in a secure machine room configured to store digital content files that can be downloaded to the content player via the communications network. Each digital content file is associated with a specific identifying title, such as “Gone with the wind,” which is likely to be familiar to a user. A given digital content file may be selected by the user and downloaded from the content server to the content player prior to or during playback.
The content player may be implemented as a computer application on a general-purpose platform or as a dedicated device configured to play digital content files. The digital content files may comprise digitally encoded songs and sound tracks, movies, television programs, and so forth. The content player typically downloads and stores at least a portion of the digital content file to facilitate uninterrupted playback of the title. For a given title, the user is typically given a choice of playback options. For example, the user may choose to watch a given title in a particular language, or with subtitles in a specified language.
Oftentimes, the title is played in a setting with two or users viewing the title simultaneously. For example, multiple users may want to watch a movie or television program together in a living room on a large-screen television. In many common scenarios, two of the users may wish to select conflicting viewing options. For example, one user may wish to watch a particular movie with subtitles turned on, while another user may not want their viewing experience cluttered with subtitles. As another example, one user may wish to watch a movie with a soundtrack that includes a director's commentary, while another user only wants to hear the normal sound track for the movie. In each case, at least one user has to sacrifice their viewing enjoyment for the benefit of another user because the users have conflicting viewing preferences.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is technique for enabling two or more users to share a viewing experience while still honoring the viewing preferences each of the users.